leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Udyr
Udyr, Zwierzęcy Duch jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności }} }} }} }} Wskazówki * Tarcza Żółwia otrzymuje obrażenia po ich redukcji. Z tego powodu zakup przedmiotów obronnych drastycznie zwiększy twoją szansę na przeżycie. * Udyr doskonale radzi sobie, zabijając stwory w dżungli. Wykorzystaj to do uzyskania dużej przewagi doświadczenia oraz kontroli mapy. Historia Nowa historia= thumb|left Udyr nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem; stanowi naczynie dla czterech pierwotnych duchów zwierząt. Nawiązując więź z ich naturą Udyr potrafi wykorzystać ich zalety - tygrys daje mu prędkość i dzikość; żółw - wytrwałość; niedźwiedź - potęgę; feniks zaś - wieczny ogień. Dzięki ich połączonej mocy Udyr powstrzymuje wszystkich, którzy chcą zakłócić naturalny porządek. We Freljordzie istnieje kasta osób, żyjących poza społeczeństwem barbarzyńskich plemion. To strażnicy świata natury: Duchowi Wędrowcy. Raz na pokolenie pod krwawym księżycem rodzi się dziecko - powiada się, że żyje ono między dwoma światami - duchowym i ludzkim. Dziecko to przynosi się do Duchowego Wędrowcy, by kontynuowało szamańskie tradycje. Udyr był takim dzieckiem - rozumiał wycie wilków z tundry zanim jeszcze poznał język swych przodków. Dzięki Duchowemu Wędrowcy miał pewnego dnia zrozumieć znaczenie zewu duchów i dbać o równowagę natury. Duchowy Wędrowca często mówił Udyrowi, że zostanie poddany próbom nawet bardziej, niż jego poprzednicy, gdyż duchy Freljordu stawały się niespokojne, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu. Odpowiedź poznali zimą, gdy natrafili na straszliwą postać, którą znali tylko ze starych opowieści: . Wiedząc, że chłopak szybko padnie ofiarą jej mrocznej magii, Duchowy Wędrowca osłonił dziecko, przypłacając to własnym życiem. Udyr zawył ze smutku i poczuł, jak sam Freljord wyje z nim. Wtedy właśnie dziecko okiełznało naturę duchów i samo przerodziło się w bestię. Wściekły, przepełniony mocą ryk Udyra zatrząsł górami i sprowadził na nich lawinę. Kiedy w końcu wydostał się spod śniegu, Lodowa Wiedźma zniknęła. Plemiona północy w końcu nauczyły się unikać terytorium dzikiego człowieka. Pewnego dnia Udyr wyczuł nieustraszonego intruza. Chcąc przegonić go ze swego terytorium, zaatakował, ale ten bez trudu odbił ataki. Dzikus rzucił się na nieproszonego gościa, jednak ten nadal bez trudu odpierał napaść. Zmęczony i pokonany Udyr poczuł, jak jego wrogość słabnie i zdołał wycharczeć nieskładnie „Kto?”. przybył szukać porady Duchowego Wędrowcy, ale zamiast tego spotkał innego zagubionego człowieka. Ślepy mnich obiecał, że pomoże Udyrowi - zaprowadził go do zakonu, którego broniły ponoć cztery wieczne duchy o wielkiej mocy i mądrości. Tam Udyr mógł znaleźć harmonię. Lee Sin zaprowadził Udyra w miejsce zupełnie inne, niż jego ojczyzna. Życiem Ionian i tutejszych zwierząt nie rządziło tylko prawo przetrwania. Po raz pierwszy Udyr poczuł spokój otaczających go duchów i znalazł pocieszenie w towarzystwie ludzi. Czas, spędzony z mnichami, nauczył go opanować swój instynkt, a medytacja z duchami świątyni przyniosła mu mądrość. Dzięki temu Udyr przeistoczył się w prawdziwego Duchowego Wędrowce. Wiele zawdzięczał Ionianom. Był to dług, o którego spłatę nigdy go nie proszono, jednak spłacił go z nawiązką. W trakcie noxiańskiej inwazji nie przyglądał się bezczynnie, jak brutalni żołnierze ciemiężą pokojowych Ionian - nie zapomniał jak się walczy. Udyr rzucił się na nich z zaciekłością bestii zapędzonej w kąt i dał im powód, by lękali się dziczy. W lasach jego pazury rozrywały całe tuziny Noxian; nad rzekami wrzucał ich we wzburzoną toń; na polach zaś spopielał ich. Gniew Udyra ucichł dopiero gdy Noxianie pierzchli z podkulonymi ogonami. W Ionii zapanował pokój, ale Udyr wyczuwał coś, budzącego się ze snu. Poczuł zew duchów Freljordu, ostrzegających go przed nienaturalnym złem. Zrozumiał, jakie zagrożenie stwarza Lodowa Wiedźma - była ona zwiastunem głębszego mroku, który spaść miał na Freljord. Uzbrojony w moc potężnych duchów świątyni Udyr wrócił do Freljordu, chcąc bronić naturę przed tymi, którzy pragną zaburzyć jej równowagę. |-| Stara historia= thumb|left Ioniańscy mistycy zagłębiają się w największe tajemnice Valoran, odkrywając najgłębsze czeluści duchowości. Ich adepci bezgranicznie poświęcają się propagowaniu oświecenia i harmonii... ale tak jak w każdym przypadku, znajdą się ci, którzy podążają inną ścieżką. Urodzony na trawiastej polanie, w świetle czerwonego księżyca, Udyr, zawsze kierował się swoimi pierwotnymi żądzami. Jego wola była nieokiełznana. Jako chłopiec pracował na farmie swojego ojca, ale od zawsze odczuwał głęboką więź z końmi pasącymi się na odległych pastwiskach niż z ludźmi, którzy odwiedzali farmę. Bardzo często był zapędzany do domu przez rodziców, gdy znaleźli go śpiącego pod gołym niebem. W dniu szesnastych urodzin Udyr opuścił swoją rodzinę i wyruszył na wschód, z postanowieniem porzucenia 'cywilizowanego' społeczeństwa. Uwolniony z okowów cywilizacji, Udyr połączył się ze swoją wrodzoną dzikością, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Jego dzikie instynkty wydostały się na wolność i przejęły nad nim kontrolę. W tym momencie swojego życia zatracił swoje człowieczeństwo. Zapuszczanie się na jego terytorium było obarczone dużym ryzykiem i rzadko komu udawało się je opuścić. Będący w długiej podróży mnich przechodził przez jego las i Udyr postanowił go przestraszyć, wyskakując z pobliskich zarośli. Mnich spokojnie uniknął ataku, przepychając go na bok. Udyr, w amoku, próbował cały czas, lecz mnich pozostał nietknięty. Gdy opadł z sił, mnich bez słowa nakazał mu podążać za sobą, i w ciszy udali się do Klasztoru Hirana. Mnisi przyjęli go do siebie, i nauczyli kontrolować jego zwierzęcą furię... przez większość czasu. Skórki Udyr OriginalSkin.jpg| Udyr BlackBeltSkin.jpg| |19 lipca 2010}} Udyr PrimalSkin.jpg| |6 grudnia 2010}} Udyr SpiritGuardSkin.jpg| |17 lipca 2013}} Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym bohaterem który nie posiada Super Umiejętności Multimedia Animacja tła logowania 425px Interaktywny komiks 425px Linki * Udyr, Duchowy Wędrowca na PVP.net * Strona promująca Udyra Strażnika Przodków cs:Udyr de:Udyr en:Udyr fr:Udyr zh:乌迪尔